


Holtz and Erin: Part 10

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [10]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: Erin, Holtz and Abby are going to rescue Patty in Central Park. We learn more about Holtz's upbringing with her awful mother, Gillian.





	

Erin, Holtz and Abby are in Central Park, hiding from Alison Kempf behind a large rock. They watch as Kempf tinkers with some kind of machine. Suddenly Holtz spots Patty and almost yells out her name, but stops herself just in time. Instead, she nudges Erin, who nudges Abby. The three of them look on as Patty, tied to a chair, tries to get out of the ropes holding her. They see Kempf approach Patty, saying something unintelligible. They are too far away to hear her.  
Holtz is thinking hard, trying to come up with something.  
”What if we just sneak up on her and knock her out?” she says to Abby, who frowns.  
”I don’t know. She’s on her guard, she would know we’re coming.”  
Erin puts her auburn hair up in a ponytail, saying, “I have a plan.”

It turns out that Erin’s plan involved throwing Kempf in the Lake, freeing Patty from her ropes, and heading to Mexico. (Okay, not Mexico.)  
Erin presents her plan in full to Holtz and Abby, and Holtz kisses her on the cheek and lets out a ”hallelujah.”  
”My brilliant girlfriend. Okay, let’s go,” Holtz says and picks up her Patty Tracker.  
Erin smiles nervously, proclaiming, ”If this goes wrong, it’s pretty much my fault.”  
Abby: ”Yup.”  
Holtz: ”It’s gonna go great!”  
Erin: ”My girlfriend, the eternal optimist.”  
Erin smiles at her sweetly.  
Holtz smiles back at her, but Abby interrupts them and says, ”Okay! We gotta go, lovers.”  
Erin tears herself away from Holtz, her love and everything.

Jillian Holtzmann was a difficult teenager. Her mother always said so, at least.  
Holtz herself isn’t pleased with this description. But she gets that her mother didn’t have it easy, raising her on her own.  
Her mother, Gillian, was a grumpy, chain-smoking, whiskey-loving mess. She wasn’t malevolent towards her daughter, and she always tried her best. But her best, more often than not, wasn’t enough.  
”Jilly,” as her mother called her, had crazy blonde hair, a desire to be alone, and Asperger’s (although she hadn’t yet received that diagnosis). Holtz hated being called Jilly since she thought it made her sound like a giddy idiot who couldn’t solve a simple x = 2y equation, let alone use One Variable Analysis, which Holtz certainly could.  
Holtz’s mother never gave her the appreciation she needed. Even though Holtz didn’t crave much attention, she would have benefitted from hearing a ”well done” every once in a while, like all kids do. Instead, when she managed to make an erupting volcano for science class that was much better than her classmates’, she was just yelled at for using all of her mother’s hairspray.  
(Holtz’s volcano was made of old bike tyres and metal from hubcaps. It could be ignited using hairspray and a lighter. When lit, the tyre rubber would emit thick grey smoke, melting the Emmentaler inside the volcano so that it bubbled up past the edges, onto the table, and inescapably, down on the floor. Admittedly, Holtz had only been eight years old when she made it, and didn’t anticipate that the cheese would ruin the carpet in the classroom. She got yelled at by the teacher and her mother Gillian, who sent her to bed without the usual post-dinner hot chocolate.)

Back in Central Park, present day, Holtz isn’t thinking about her past. She’s thinking about Erin. She’s also thinking about the fact that she, Erin and Abby are in the process of rescuing Patty and getting her back to headquarters, where they would order soup and listen to ’80s pop all night before going to sleep in their own beds, early in the morning.  
Abby ties her hair up with a ribbon she found on the ground, and Holtz smears a little dirt on her cheeks like she has seen soldiers do in movies.  
Erin pulls Holtz aside, saying, ”I love you, okay? … Don’t forget me if something goes wrong.”  
”Baby,” Holtz replies, ”I could never forget you.”


End file.
